Erased Forever
by Nightra
Summary: 104th Trainees Squad. There was always something... amiss. Something that we forgot. Something that... just didn't seem right.. something.. something off, no... not something- somebody. That's right.. Somebody didn't belong there. No, he didn't belong there, with us. He didn't belong with us. And that's why we decided to 'delete' him. I remember it now. I remember everything.
1. Chapter 000: Good Morning

_**Shingeki no kyojin**_

 **Author's note:** There are two things you should note. One is that Crow is from this world and second that the chapter 000 can be ignored for the time being.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and never will!

 **Erased Forever  
** _Chapter 000: Good Morning_

Today seemed to be the same as usual, even though no one was around. Then again it _was_ pretty early, maybe seven or eight AM. It was refreshing, for once, to be up at this time. But the gloomy weather made me uneasy. It was cloudy, and it had just rained. Droplets of water still hung like icicles from stray strands of grass that had survived this long without being crushed by us. The sheer amount of practice duels we had endured up until this point, right here, on the same dirt-covered ground I'm standing on, baffled me to no end. And the spars wouldn't be ending anytime soon either. It's going to be a looong three ye-

...

Our cottage windows had rain slowly trickling down their smooth surfaces, creating a clear path for the other drops to follow. There was something about today though, it made me anxious. The feeling of dread began at the crack of dawn when I woke, it hasn't left me since, no actually it's gotten worse. My legs carried me over the scarcely placed wood planks on the plaza, probably meant for our training. The black-leathered boots I was wearing felt like they were made of lead-

...

I craved for it- no I needed it, right now, more than anything else in the world. _Please, give it to me. Because without it, I'd just as well be_ -

...

My gray eyes rose to exchange glances with the depressingly stormy sky. The clouds above me poured water downwards relentlessly. Each drip plummeted into the earth or against my pale skin. It made me feel... relaxed. _Rain... It feels so... so... so perfect. Like money to rich people.. Like blood to vampires.. Like an antidote to an incurable disease, a disease I have been suffering through for the past decade. I want more of it, I need more of it, give me more... rain.. no-_

...

 _-show them what it's like! What it's like to FUCKING LO-_

...

"You've been unconscious for four full days now. But thanks to the combined efforts of our team, we managed to secure your life." The man flipped through some sort of book without even raising his green emeralds. "What's the last thing you remember before being-"

. . . .

"..."

"Good morning, Crow. How are you?"

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Author's Note:** *Pulls out a letter and clears his throat* "'Erased Forever, coming soon on Friday the thirteenth in cinemas. Put on your 3D gl-' OW! What the hell guys, why did you hit me? Was it the voice? Don't hit me because of that! I just wanted to have one of those epic movie trailer voices for once damn it!" *People mutter around him* "Eh? What? People don't make movies out of Fanfictions? Really? What the hell dude... That's boring...

I'm just posting this chapter to see how it will fare amongst your judgmental eyes, don't expect anything else anytime soon.  
The 'humour' part in the genres list is on purpose.  
Longer chapters will start after this initial one.


	2. Chapter 01: Hello

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. This story will be plagued with manga spoilers and references.  
 _  
Somebody sure knows how to something someone huh?_ \- These are thoughts, in italics.  
 _"Jeez these crackers suck."_ \- This is an example of muffled voices, like the person on the other side of the phone, OR a person talking behind a wall, OR a memory.  
 _("OOIIIII! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?") -_ And this is an even quieter version of the previous one. That or it can also be used when two people are talking at the same time, and the one speaking with a more silent voice will have the parantheses.

 **The only comedy is Crow and the narrator. Everything is for a reason.  
**

 **Warning, warning:** The tone of the chapters will start to detoriorate after a while. Please, enjoy your stay.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and never will! And I apologize for the introduction chapter!

 **Erased Forever  
** _Chapter 01: Hello  
_

It is a very common occurrence when people over-exaggerate and underestimate the meaning of the words they utter out of their disgustingly unscrupulous tongues. As such, certain individuals make mistakes that are thoroughly impossible to undo; one such example would be of a man who is in love with a woman so much so that he declares, "I would die for her!" What of you? Would you die for your loved one? What if you two were yet to be lovers, married or even a couple? Would you die for them then? How about this similar scenario, a man loves a woman, but she has yet to hear those words. The man states, "I'd follow her even behind the Grim Reaper itself." Now let's say the girl is stranded on a ship that would slowly sink over the course of one full year. During the man's adventure to reach the person he loves, he dies. And there is no way to alter such an outcome.

Would you be satisfied? If you died in such a situation, would you be happy? You wouldn't get to hear them say, 'I love you' just before you were to give your last breath. Or feel them hold you as you slowly wafted away into nothingness. Or even hear them express their gratitude to you. Of course, there _are_ other instances where these things take place, but romance is the main subject where it's at.

I don't like that.

* * *

 _These are the events that happened to us during our training. I will be recording everything here in hopes-_

...

Today was warm. The sun's rays tickled harshly on some of the necks in squad 104. It was hot, unbearably sweltering. How could some of them bear this heat, even if they were shadowed thanks to the place they were in, it still didn't make any sense for them to not break a single sweat.

Around the trainees was a C-shaped ring of mountains, completely blocking their eyes from witnessing the surrounding deserted area. One lone watchtower resided a few feet from the entrance of the plaza, it was between two cottages which were also located randomly around the place, forming another small, unsymmetrical circle around them.

Everyone who applied were required to wear the same uniforms, have the same posture and were forced to be yelled at by the same guy as everyone else. Normally, some of them would have gladly yelled back at the person, but as it stood (which is a great pun because they were in fact standing), they were in no position to do that. In fact if they really would have tried exchanging insults, then they'd just as well be better off as dead, for the man screaming right in their faces was a dangerous one.

Keith Shadis.

A commendable leader who stepped down from being one of the twelve Survey Corps commanders to aid young men and women who wanted to train themselves. Everyone knew the Survey Corps meant business, so it was obvious without telling that it'd be a terrible idea for them to try and pick a fight with him. Plus, he was an adult.

"Hey, you!" Shadis took a short step closer to Armin, his tanned hands still intertwined together behind the back of the worn coat he had on himself.

The blond-haired boy's hand quickly rose to bump against the left side of his chest, and with a clear voice he shouted, "Sir!"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District!"

"That so? What a ridiculous name! Did your father name you that?"

"My grandfather did, sir!"

"Arlert, what did you come here to do?" As the man spoke, he lowered his head just slightly above Armin's eye-level. To further intimidate the boy.

However it didn't seem to have any effect; Armin remained the same, only his eyes shut closed. "To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!"

"How commendable of you, we'll use you as titan bait!" His hand reached out to quickly turn Armin the other way, more or less pleased with the boy's answers. "Third line, face backwards."

Arlert was just one of the many victims who was screamed at by the instructor, and each time the insult changed to something of equal value, or even worse. For example, after our favourite strategist, was Thomas Wagner - a nice fella with a small voice who had a lot of fun 'talking' with Shadis. Next up was none other than Mina Carolina who was told she was born in a pigsty, and that went on for a while. The plan was that no one, except for those who had already been through hell, would be excluded. But that decision was entirely shattered once Keith reached Jean.

"Who the hell are y-"

" _Ahh.. shut up already, you're so annoying. Why do you have to yell, I can hear you clearly enough you damn peasant."_ Almost everyone's expression morphed into a shocked one. Their eyes raced together in the direction of the voice and when they found it, they only stared.

Keith's face remained in a permanent shock-state as well. He had yet to be called a 'damn peasant' by someone who was supposed to be trained by him.

"You... who are you?" Shadis' voice had subsided into one of a quieter volume once he had gotten in front of the person. In his mind he thought that yelling wouldn't work even the slightest against this one. In fact that could even make things worse for him, cause him to lose grip on the other trainees. And as if to perfectly accomodate with his thoughts, a crunching sound came from a bit off to the sides. It was Sasha Braun, another recruit, pulling out a crop and eating it. _What's wrong with these kids?_ Quickly, he directed his gaze towards Braun and shouted over the boy's obnoxiously annoying voice. _("Ah, I'm the perfect and magnificent Crow-sama, bow down you damn pesky peasant shit!")_

"Braun! Running 'til you drop! No food breaks!" And without looking at her dismayed expression for even a second, his gaze fell back on the boy who had apparently already introduced himself. And judging by how nearly everybody had their jaws on the ground, it wasn't much of an introduction. "Repeat yourself."

Crow's eye twitched in irritation. "What the hell, didn't your mom tell you to wipe your ears twice before approaching the king? You damn idiot. You should be glad I'm still bothering standing near someone as unworthy as you, damn worthless mongrel. I'm absolutely perfect, even amongst all the assheads and idiots I still have the glamour and posture of a badass!"* Insult after insult poured out of the boy's mouth. "And by the way..." It didn't end- in fact it was if he was just getting started. This was the type of boy who would only listen to himself. Which was probably the reason to why his legs were still parted, instead of together like was necessary for them when speaking.

Keith obviously noticed the position of his legs and for that he narrowed his eyes just enough to peer subjectively at the shorter individual. Finally, his mouth opened and with a distainfully sarcastic voice he said, "The king sure has knowledge on how to perform the national symbol of humanity correctly." Another short pause, and then he continued, "Same as her, running 'til you drop, no food. Get going."

"Huh?"

* * *

Our beloved orange sun was setting behind the mountain ring, it's last stray rays descending and clinging on to the two 104 squad members still jogging across the cottage areas - Crow and Sasha. They were almost completely syncronized. If an outsider would have looked at them, they could even be mistaken as a young couple, except the bride seemed to be practically dead while the groom had apparently gone insane. What an endearing sight!

Sweat poured down their foreheads like a faucet dripping endlessly, the fact that the sun had yet to completely set made everything even worse. Each step felt like standing on scorched wood and it took effort to keep raising one leg after the other had already plopped down, more effort than they had. Crow, who was actually accustomed to running fast and long distances was, unsurprisingly, also nearing his limit. "I... id... id dis fh fned..?" ('Is this the end?')

"D-dut worry, oly been for... for ours..." ('Don't worry, it's only been four hours.')

"F... fuck?" ('What?')

"W... at?" ('What?')

"I sah.. sai.. said fuck you.." ('I said, said, said, what?')

And that was how the couple's sweet conversation ended. Sasha didn't seem like she had really listened to what Crow said, or at least she didn't give off any signs that she had heard him; she was too busy inhaling oxygen like a dying man. Crow wasn't much different, it wasn't seldom that his legs jumbled up and made him stumble, or even fall. They weren't allowed to stop for even a bathroom break. All day long only the same motion over and over again. At this point it wouldn't be a surprise to see Death clinging onto their legs for dear life. But the boss's orders were absolute and that meant there was no skipping this 'job'. Although in Crow's mind, the boss was himself.

 _Aaaah... What a drag, why am I the one who has to run... It should be him! I'm perfect, a king, a gorozei* a being much greater than everyone else! I'm like a genius among morons, a rich soul in a sea full of poor ones..._ It was only barely that he was able to get all the thoughts on his mind together, what with the lack of oxygen still being an issue, but thanks to the new Oxygen-Lacking-Thought-Processor aka the narrator, we can get by without a hitch! _Whatever, if I show them I can endure this long, then they'll respect me, worship me, make statues of me!_ The dark-haired boy grinned to himself, but it soon washed off, along with all the sweat sliding down his face. And with those last thoughts, he continued the familiar motion.

The sky's golden orb continued to fall and with it, the light as well vanished. It became chilly, the air temperature significantly decreased causing anyone outside with thin clothing to shiver at least a little.

But inside the cafeteria was warm.. delightful. People were enjoying themselves. A stuffed stomach always brought happiness and so did company. Even though they had all just met, they seemed to be getting along quite well. The commotion between Eren and Jean resolved itself hastily too. However, unbeknownst to everyone in the dining house, outside lay a horrible sight. There were two corpses just a few arm-lenghts apart. Crow was the one who was farther. Right above the boy's head were the words 'I win sucker' written on the ground. For some reason he had taken it as a competition.

One of them twitched.

Oh, they weren't dead.

Then, suddenly, Sasha sprung to life, and without even a sliver of hesitation, charged full speed at the girl stumbling closer to them. It was Krista, and she had brought them food.

"Bread!" Sasha yelled once she had gotten ahold of the precious item, by force of course.

"This was all I could save... You should split it with-" Her gray eyes followed from Sasha to where Crow had previously been laying down, but only found dirt there. "him..." For a few moments, Krista's eyes just lingered on the ground tinkering her own mind with the new thoughts, but that went on for only so long. She was forced to return to reality once Sasha had grasped her shoulders and shook them a little, all the while asking wether she was a goddess.

"Are you a goddess!?"

"E-eh?"

"A goddess!"

"I-I don't-"

"Goddess!" The questioning continued for a bit, but ended once another girl appeared before them, Krista had been too preoccupied with Sasha to notice her at first. But now that she was in plain sight, it was hard not to miss her. It was Ymir. Her eyes also exchanged glances with the dirt where Crow had been residing just moments before, but after finding nothing she decided to shrug it off and instead talk to the two present.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

There was a short silence, and then Sasha began munching down on the bread like her life depended on it, meaning she had left the explanation duty to the goddess.

"W-well, this girl has been.. running the entire... day..." Her voice trailed off, before it was cut off completely. Instead, her hands rose to pinch the bridge leading down her nose. Ymir followed suite. Sasha's consciousness had faded already, but that was already anticipated, it was pretty obvious she'd pass out sooner or later.

However, what caused them to react in such a way was the mortifyingly disgusting smell that soared deep into their noses, it was a revoltingly food-ish stench mixed with an acidic scent, one which could make you gag just by taking a tiny whiff of it. "What the... the hell is that..?" Ymir's voice rang quietly in the air for a few seconds. Then without warning, she crouched down and pulled up Sasha's unconscious body. "Come on, let's get away from here. I'll carry her to her bed, you can head on back."

"But..." Krista's voice lingered a little, "What about the other one..."

The black haired girl's gaze took a little look around, before settling back on Krista. "Forget him. He's probably already on his way back or something. Let's go." Althought reluctantly, Krista gave a nod and stood up. It wasn't like she wanted to find Crow, "Come on." Ymir urged her again.

With a last look around the place, Krista followed them away.

It was quiet between them. And awkward. Krista didn't really know what to say or ask, it wasn't like she was the quiet type, but Ymir just seemed slightly intimidating. Thankfully though, the aforementioned girl seemed to pick up on that and spoke up.

"So, who are you?"

"Hm? Oh- I'm Krista, Lenz. From... I was born in a small village in Wall Maria, but I travelled away from there just two days before it was breached. Umm... I had a mother and a father, and a little sister too, however they.. uhh.. my family was killed, while we were going through a forest... by bandits. I managed to escape alive thanks to the Survey Corps who were in the area, but I... Anyway I'm here... now..." She muttered, getting more uncertain by the moment, but then, as if that unsureness didn't even exist, she continued in a much more confident tone. "Training." Ymir listened, allowing a few glances at Krista as she spoke and nodding only after she finished her talk.

"I see, I'm Ymir. Also from Wall Maria, but right opposite of Shiganshina, we all managed to escape." She gave simply.

Krista blinked. She had practically thrown down her biography. What did she mean by 'we', who's 'we'? And opposite of Shiganshina, where's that? Did she only have a first name?! She had just told Ymir her own first and second name, why did she only get one name? It wasn't even certain whether that was her last or first name! THIS IS BULLSH-

"Ah, Ymir, that's a great name. I hope we can help each other out from now on!" The goddess smiled brightly.

* * *

It was past midnight. Most of the townfolk had already gone to sleep.

A lone figure stumbled slowly through the alleyways of Trost.* They were wearing a cloak with the letter 'T' sewn into its shoulder. The mantle easily concealed their identity which only made the person happier for it was obvious they didn't want to be seen. T also carried a bag that draped lazily across the person's shoulder.

The town of Trost was a relatively normal one, that in turn meant that it wasn't way too big. So navigating between the houses and shops without getting lost was not a difficult task. It also further aided in keeping the person's presence a secret. The fellow kept close to the walls and tried not to gain any attention from others, taking great measures to stop and wait in hiding once bickering or voices were nearby, instead of walking right out into the open. After a few corners and alleys, the individual was forced to stop. Two old men, clearly drunk, slowly lurched from one side of the road to the other.

"...etter watch out then. *Hic* Wodn't wanna kick the bucket by a fuckin' 'sycho in the middle of the nite, like that... *hic* whore."

"Right, right, a psycho who dossn't know 'ow to spell HAHAHAHA! If that lil' cow *hic* s... shjit shows up I'll just 'it 'em in the face!" Laughter accompanied the two drunkards as they staggered through the streets. Their arms residing around each other's shoulders to keep themselves from falling.

The cloacked figured waited patiently before quickly darting past the old fools and straight into another alleyway. T gave one final glance around the place before sighing and plopping down on the ground with a quiet 'thud'. Seconds passed, then minutes. Three... four... five.. the person counted them slowly.

But it wasn't until the ten minute mark when the cloacked person heard some rustling noises from deeper within the alley. The sound came closer and closer, and then stopped right in front of our favourite mystery fella. It was a girl, probably around ten years old.

She offered an apologetic glance and sat down across from the person. A torn long-sleeved shirt, accomodated with a worn, stained dress with the initial 'R' embedded into it were the only clothes she wore, and could wear. They both stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to act first, but right at the deciding moment, one of their stomachs decided to growl. What a discreet way to start a conversation! Right away R's cheeks fluttered red and she averted the fellow's gaze. Another few seconds passed, and then the look the girl wore, morphed into an annoyed one before she gestured towards the bag on the ground.

A grin edged its way onto the T's face and stuck there for the entire time the person opened the satchel bag. Inside it were two apples, a hunk of bread and one half-filledwaterskin.

The girl shifted up from her position to see the food they had for the day. But when she saw the contents, her eyes flickered back up quizically. Now it was T's turn to avoid eye contact. As common for those in nervous situations, T scratched the back of their cloacked head and offered a sad smile.

A few moments passed without any noise as R eyed her companion with a slightly disappointed expression, however, soon enough, she sighed soundlessly and picked up one of the fruits to bite down on it.

What ensued was unbearable silence as R munched the apple in her hand hungrily, and T constantly shifted their peccant gaze around the area. They weren't out in the open, but it was still possible for them to be spotted like this. And if someone really were to... spot them, then it'd best to make make them shut up right away or otherwise there would be problems. Figuratively obviously...

Having finished one of her apples, R reached out and grabbed the second fruit in the bag. She held it out for her friend, not because she really wanted to, but rather to keep a safe and trustworthy aura between them. Besides, she knew T would reject it. T cared about her more than anyone else, more than _anything_ else. So in other words, there was no way T would accept the apple. That is, if T were to actually notice it, instead of keeping watch like a damn idiot! Her eye twitched, and she rose her hand up just a little higher, even made as much effort to lean closer to him so the precious food was nearly making contact with the fella's cheek. But it was all for naught. T still didn't notice. Soon she just decided to prod the person's side. Which, although sucked 'cause she hated human contact, also made the person in question finally look at her.

She had been correct; T declined it with a wave, as if to say, 'I've already eaten, I'm full. Eat it yourself.' And after she waved the apple one more time in T's face (which T kindly rejected once again), she slumped back to her original position and took the first bite out of the second apple.

It had all been well until that point. "Who's there?" Came from the street.

R immediately stopped mid bite, and stood up. T followed suite. But there was no need, as the question wasn't actually directed at them.

Slowly, very slowly, T peered over the corner of the alley they had just been in. There was only one person there, a Military Police member. As to who she was talking to, T had no clue. There was no one else there. Yet, the girl went on and held up her gun against the wall in front of her. "Huh? Who the hell are you? Raise your arms, if you don't want get your brains scattered against the wall. I'm in the Military Police."

Silence. "H.. huh? How do you... know that? Wait who... why..." And then, without even the slightest hesitation, the girl clutched the gun with both hands, rolled it around in her hands so the barrel was now in her mouth. And then there was a devastating crack.

* * *

The members were assigned into groups of fours and threes, the parties were as follows: Armin, Eren and Thomas. Bertolt, Reiner, Daz and Nac Tius as the fourth member. Ymir, Sasha along with Mina. Marco, Jean and Connie who were also accompanied by Crow. Mikasa and Annie had Hannah and Krista with them. Finally it was Franz, Jackson, Tom alongside Mylius.

Crow took another bite out of the apple in his hand, all the while grinning to himself. "Huuu maaaan, this is some sweet stuff! Apples are truly worthy to be given to kings like me- no actually, they must be given _only_ to me. After all, no person is better than _moi_!" For a while there was just some silence as Crow kept chowing down on his favourite fruit, but eventually he went on, "Why the hell do they even bother selling apples anyway? They should just hog all of these to themselves and run away! I mean these things are just so perfect, you'd think people would be a little smarter than that." Clearly, this kid was so stupid he could get lost in Italy and not even realise it. Or even if he did realise it, the only thing he'd be able to say would be, 'Omelette du fromage'.* "Well, what can you do, people just aren't on the same pedestal as me. I'm a king after all, a perfect king. One who-"

Connie groaned from under the two blankets all of them were given. "Uuuugh, shut up! Where the hell did you get that apple, you weren't in the cafeteria, and they didn't even serve them there in the first place... don't tell me you went into town..." He had been sleeping soundly, but only until right before Crow barged in. Now that the loud bastard was there, he had to take precautionary measures to get some more sleep, in other words, he had to wrap himself up in a cocoon to dimmen out Crow's obnoxiously loud voice. "Aaah, nevermind, don't answer that.. Just shut up.."

"Huh? What did you say? Stop wallowing yourself up in self-pity and stand up straight so I could actually hear your scrawny-ass voice!" Crow replied unethically, which earned him a pillow in the face.

"Shut up already I'm trying to catch some sleep! We're supposed to be duelling each other tomorrow so I need to rest up for that."

"You in a rush to lose?"* He got another pillow to the face, this time from Jean. Which, although was a bit hilarious to the other guys, was also a little irritating for Crow. But his anger didn't last for long, "You guys do know you're not getting these back right?"

And what followed was a night wasted, none of the guys got any sleep. After the short apple debate, a new fight began over who could sleep where, since Crow, in no condition, was going to sleep on the bottom bed. "What do I do if one of you unloads a shit fart on me huh? You think I'm gonna deal with that? Hell no!" After that was 'why do we have to deal with someone like Crow.' And lastly, when Crow went outside for about half an hour and came back with two barnacles, (both he shoved into Marco's bunk bed), they just decided to throw Crow out of the cottage and barricade the door in the process. It didn't matter even the slightest though, none of them got any sleep. They had all already been woken up once now, and trying to get some sleep while one person keeps 'knocking' on the door every minute doesn't exactly work. To make matters even worse, they noticed the lonely rays of sun starting to creep up from behind the mountains surrounding them so even if they were to get some sleep, it would only last for around a moment. None of them were really angry though, because they knew, that...

Tomorrow was another sunny day.

. . .

...

..

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be the beginning of this story.

(You can ignore this!) In the game 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors there is a certain way to solve the math-related puzzles. It is the digital root system, I won't be explaining this as you can just look it up yourself. However, this sort of... witchcraft, doesn't actually have any known origins. It's not certain when it was invented, or how it came to be, it's just... been here. I dunno, it's just kind of baffling for me to think how us humans, only fourty years ago on July 20th, managed to land a spacecraft on Mars, and yet we can't even seem to figure out where or when this weird... math thing came to exist on our own planet.

 ***Facts***  
 ***Badass -** Although you can think that Crow is using this word in just a regular speech form, he is actually referencing the game Borderlands II, where the hardest enemies had the title 'Badass'. And I'm not joking.  
 ***Gorozei -** This is from the anime One Piece, a Gorozei is basically one of the world controlling figures.  
 ***** **Trost -** It isn't clearly stated anywhere in which place the training begins and ends, so I'm just going with the logical assumption and guess it's near Trost. Feel free to correct me if you have a valid answer, but unless that's the case, then I'll work with it being Trost.  
 ***Omelette du fromage -** This is actually in French and it's from Dexter's Laboratory, a cartoon that you should watch because it is amazing.  
 ***'You in a rush to lose?' -** This line is directly taken from where our favourite character Roxas is.

And that was the Nightra fact of the day.  
I have the ending, most of the plot, and the length of all this almost completely figured out.  
Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon.

* * *

This will change.


End file.
